


Positives & Negatives

by Thalito_189



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Open Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23223115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thalito_189/pseuds/Thalito_189
Summary: Beca and Chloe meet for the first time and it's like they've always known each other.I'm not good at summaries.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 19
Kudos: 114





	1. Chapter 1

It was around 9 at night when Beca and Stacie left the skating rink set up in Center City. Beca was in town to visit Stacie where she was going to med school at Penn Medicine. They’d been doing all the touristy things they could since Stacie hadn’t had the chance to since starting the semester. So far they’d gotten Philly Cheese steaks, seen the Liberty Bell where Beca had joked about it “not being all that it’s cracked up to be,” and gone ice skating. Tomorrow they were going to the Rocky steps where Beca knew she’d run up them despite telling Stacie that was stupid and cliche.

They found a stand selling hot chocolate no more than a minute from the rink, and without needing to ask, walked over to buy a cup each. With their drinks warming their hands, they walked aimlessly through the streets.

“So,” Stacie said, breaking the silence, “tell me more about New York City, have you met any celebrities yet?”

“You know I would have texted you right away freaking out if I had.”

“Oh come on, something must’ve happened. You’ve been there 5 months already working at the studio.”

“Well, there was the one time I think I ran into that one country singer? The one you said had a really cute butt?”

“Luke Brian?”

“Probably. You know I don’t know country music, dude.”

“I don’t either. I just want to jump his bones.”

“Right. I’m not even sure it was him.”

“Was his butt as cute in person?”

“Omg, dude. I did not look at his butt. I was too busy -”

Beca stopped talking mid sentence and nearly stopped walking altogether as well. Her steps faltered for a second before she matched her pace with Stacie again. Walking in the opposite direction was a couple with their arms linked. One was a handsome man with a short-military style haircut. The other, the one that made Beca lose her words, was a woman with striking red hair.

She knew Stacie was talking to her, but her words bounced around the cold air unheard. The red-head locked eyes with her a moment later with what Beca felt mirrored her own expression - something between curiosity and confusion. She’d been laughing at whatever her boyfriend - or, Beca assumed was her boyfriend - had said, but stopped laughing when their eyes met.

Both pairs walked on, but neither woman looked away from the other until it would have required them to turn around. Beca snapped back to reality when their eyes broke contact.

“Yo, Earth to Beca,” said Stacie.

“Hmm,” Beca said, looking back once. “What?”

“You okay there?”

“Peachy.”

“Who was that?”

“I - I don’t know,“ Beca said.

“You looked like you knew each other.” 

“I can’t place her. But, I think I know her?”

Stacie walked over to a trash can and threw her empty cup away while Beca sipped on what was left of her hot chocolate. When she returned to Beca’s side, she asked how Fat Amy was doing. Though Beca went on to tell Stacie about Fat Amy’s latest escapades in NYC, her mind remained on the woman she’d just seen, trying her hardest to place where she was from. 

-

“Do you believe in like past lives or whatever?” Beca said to Stacie a few days later.

They were sitting on Stacie’s black couch in front of the TV that had some rerun of The Office playing. Each were two drinks in without the plan of going out.

“What, that we come back?” said Stacie.

“Yeah. Like we all lived different lives before. Maybe I was a soldier in WWII and you were Queen of England or some shit.”

“Queen of England?” Stacie managed to say after doing a mini spit take.

“You know what I mean.”

“Aw, you think I’d be a Queen.”

“Shut up.”

“No. Well, I don’t really know what I believe. Why are you asking?”

“Just a thought.”

“Still can’t figure out where you know that chick from?”

As the days passed, Stacie stopped bothering to ask what was up with Beca any time she seemed to zone out. Every time Beca just mumbled something about red hair before changing the subject.

“I don’t know how to explain it, Stace. I don’t think I’ve ever met her before, but when I looked at her it was like I had.”

“I doubt you knew each other in a past life.”

“You think of a better explanation then.”

“You got a toner.”

“What, dude, lust at first sight is not a thing.”

“It really is, Beca. It’s the love at first sight thing that’s bullshit.”

“That’s... irrelevant anyway.” 

Stacie reached for the remote and shut off the TV before turning back to Beca,

“We’re going out.”

“What?” Beca said. “No, you said we were staying in.”

“It’s a Thursday and I’ve changed my mind. You need to get laid.”

“I get laid.”

“Oh yeah? When’s the last time you got any. And, pleaseee, don’t you dare say with Jesse because we both know that ended when we graduated.”

Beca didn’t say anything, but downed the rest of her beer instead.

“O-M-aca-G,” said Stacie. “Jesse was the last?”

“I’ve been busy.”

“Then it’s settled, we’re going out and finding you someone to get under,” Stacie got up and headed to her room but stopped at her doorway. “Or get on top of. Would you say you’re more a dom or sub, Becs?”

“Ew, stop, we are not talking about this.”

Beca threw a pillow towards Stacie, but it fell feet away from her.

“You’re a total switch.”

“I am n - whatever.”

Beca got up and followed Stacie into her room to grab a dress to wear.

-

Somehow they got inside a club in the middle of Philly within minutes of their Uber pulling up, despite the long line of people along the block from the bouncer. Beca had seen bouncers let Stacie bypass lines plenty of times in undergrad, but it still astonished her. 

The club was packed. Two stories of sweaty-drunk bodies. Stacie led the way upstairs and left Beca at a table that somehow became empty when Stacie had appeared. They’d pregamed at the apartment, taking a couple shots each before heading out, but that didn’t stop Stacie from returning with two shots of what she assumed was tequila.

Not a second after the shots were knocked back, two guys saddled up to the table and started talking.

“Want another round?” said the taller one with dark skin and dimples. Stacie eyed him, and then the other man, equally handsome but shorter and nervous looking.

“No,” said Stacie. “How about we dance instead?”

She didn’t wait for an answer, but grabbed the taller one’s hand and led the way to the dance floor. Beca shrugged at the shorter man that looked her way, before turning to follow Stacie, not bothering to see if the other guy followed. 

With the alcohol running through her veins, Beca let loose much quicker than normal. She wasn’t even angry at Stacie for dragging her out onto the dance floor before getting the names of the strangers. It helped that the DJ was doing a great job, mixing in newer songs with throwbacks. 

The music helped her hips sway as she ground against the guy she still didn’t know the name of. But, she soon moved away and joined Stacie and her partner instead. He seemed nice, but he was throwing off her rhythm with his off-beat attempt at dancing.

“Hey Becs,” Stacie yelled over the music. They were facing each other, Beca dancing up closer, while the tall guy was behind Stacie. “What happened to that guy?”

“Who cares,” she shouted back.

They kept dancing, not even caring when the other guy left them there. His friend had come back and dragged him off, but neither had paid much attention. Beca hadn’t even known he left until she turned back around and saw it was just Stacie dancing on her.

“I gotta pee,” said Beca a few songs later.

“I’ll get us more drinks,” said Stacy. “Meet you upstairs.”

Beca nodded and headed towards where she thought was the bathroom. It took a moment for her to squeeze through the crowd, and when she did she was left in a line of other women waiting. It wasn’t long, but long enough for Beca to roll her eyes and sigh. The woman in front of her looked a little green, so she leaned her back against the wall and turned away, hoping the woman wasn’t about to puke.

“Hi.”

Beca turned to see if that “hi” was directed at her. Her eyes grew wide when the woman she’d passed on the street, the one she couldn’t stop thinking about, stood right next to her with a smile.

“Hi,” said the woman again.

“Hey,” said Beca. “Uh, do I know you?”

“Aside from on the street the other night?”

“Yeah.”

“I don’t know.”

“I don’t either.”

Beca glanced when a bathroom door swung open and watched as the woman in front of her rushed in looking clamier than before.

“I’m Chloe.”

“Beca.”

“I swear I know you from somewhere.”

“I could’ve sworn the same thing.”

Beca turned away from the bathrooms to look at Chloe. The shots had caught up to her, her usual filter of snark not coming through. Instead she said the first thing that popped into her mind.

“You’re really pretty.”

“So are you,” said Chloe through a giggle.

“Yeah, yeah, everyone’s pretty,” said another voice. Beca glanced around Chloe’s shoulder to see a woman with blue hair that had her hands on her hips and narrowed eyes. “You gonna go or what.”

She turned and saw a door open, thankfully not the one where the woman in front of her was probably expelling her guts. With one more glance at Chloe she turned and walked into the open stall. Only, when she tried to close the door, a hand stopped her. Mouth open wide, she watched Chloe slip in and lock the door.

“Dude. Get out.”

“I do this all the time with my best friends.”

“I don’t even know you.”

“Yes you do.”

“What?”

“I feel like I know you, you feel the same way right? I mean what else was that on the street?”

“Jesus, dude. This is weird but I really gotta pee so whatever.”

Beca, who’d never used the toilet in front of anyone, not even Jesse who she’d been with almost all of undergrad, felt at ease. 

“So, was that your girlfriend?” said Chloe.

“Who?”

“The woman you were with the other night.”

“Stacie?” Beca laughed as she finished up. “She wishes. Was that your boyfriend?”

“Yes.”

“All yours,” Beca said as she flushed. 

Chloe didn’t move though, only watched as Beca washed her hands.

“You can’t seriously be shy,” Beca said over her shoulder. “You’re the one that barged in here.”

“I don’t have to go.”

The air grew thick then, like static. At first Beca thought it was stagnant, but then she realized it was more like magnetism making her body want to turn around to face Chloe. Only, she was busy drying her hands, and stubborn. 

“What?” Beca said.

“I... well, I saw you dancing and maybe followed you to the bathroom.”

Beca wondered if she was drunk. None of the red flags she thought should be waving around appeared. But, when she looked in the mirror, none of the tell-tale signs of her having too much alcohol were there. She could tell she was tipsy, but she wasn’t blurry eyed or swaying or telling herself ‘damn, you’re drunk’ like she would while looking at herself if she was. 

“Maybe?” she said as she turned away from the sink, smirk in place.

“Okay. I totes followed you. And, I know this whole thing is crazy but I needed to know what that was on the street.” 

“I couldn’t stop thinking about you - it. Whatever.”

“Same.”

Their eyes darted back and forth from lips to eyes. Beca gripped the sink to get a grip on herself. That Bruno Mars song she hadn’t been able to get out of her head back when it came out, blared through her mind, “her eyes, her eyes...” All she could do was stare, frozen as Chloe took her first step away from the door, then another until she was mere inches from Beca.

“This is crazy,” said Beca.

“It is.”

“I live in New York.”

“I have a boyfriend.”

Though Chloe took the last step to close the distance between their bodies, she didn’t kiss Beca. Rather, she waited, licking her lips not even half an inch from Beca. This time she knew it was the alcohol fueling her choices. Without a second thought, she pressed her lips against Chloe’s. All thoughts of boyfriends and New York faded as she felt her body come alive. 

It was Beca that turned their bodies to press Chloe against the bathroom wall. And, it was Beca that deepened the kiss. She could feel Chloe’s hands on her hips, gripping her closer. Her own hands were roaming, one held Chloe’s cheek before drifting down along her neck. The other hand skimmed up and down Chloe’s left side.

She was about to press further into Chloe when she felt Chloe press her shoulder back. The push was gentle, and the other arm that was wrapped around Beca’s back stopped their bodies from pulling too far apart. Yet, Beca still panicked.

“Was that not… are you okay?”

“That was,” Chloe said in a sort of breathless grunt. She cleared her throat before continuing, “that was more than okay. Wow.”

Chloe’s eyes flitted between both of Beca’s, darted once to the door, then stayed still on Beca’s lips.

“Then why…”

Beca was interrupted by Chloe’s lips. Chloe took the lead this time, Beca still trying to decipher what had stopped Chloe the moment before. She felt herself be turned and lifted onto the sink. She opened her eyes as Chloe attached her mouth to her neck. A loud moan escaped her lips at what she knew was going to leave a mark. The moan made Chloe’s hips roll into her open legs. She wrapped those legs around Chloe’s back, pulling her ever closer.

A bang on the door pulled them apart.

“There are other people out here,” came from the other side of their small bubble. 

They stood panting and looking at one another.

“Holy shit,” Beca said.

Another bang on the door had them rush, both taking turns to glance in the mirror at their reflections to quickly fix hair and dresses. They left the stall without looking at the woman that grunted “finally” before pushing her way through them.

“I have to go meet my friend,” said Beca pointing up a staircase.

“I have to go find Chicago.”

“Um. Okay, that’s, what… like the city?”

“My boyfriend.”

“Right.”

Neither moved.

“Can I have your number?” Chloe said.

Beca knew she shouldn’t, knew she was leaving in a little over a week, and above all else she knew Chloe had a boyfriend. However, when Chloe pressed her phone into her hand she typed in her number. She noticed Chloe had typed her name as “Becs” and wondered if it was a typo, that maybe Chloe was more drunk than she thought. But, she didn’t correct it, only handed the phone back with a smile before turning away.

-

“There you are,” said Stacie when Beca found her upstairs talking to a new guy. “Where were you?”

“I was just…”

“OMG is that a hickey?”

Beca slapped her palm against her neck knowing she couldn’t hide it all night long but hoping Stacie would forget about it.

“You, what’s your name again?” Stacie said, turning to the other occupant of the table.

“Andrew.”

“Right, Andrew. Why don’t you go dance, maybe I’ll see you down there.”

Andrew looked like he was going to say more but ended up shrugging and walking away.

“Spill,” said Stacie, shoving a drink in her hand.

“I’d rather drink than spill.”

Stacie slapped her shoulder as she sipped the whiskey ginger that tasted more like Jameson than ginger ale. 

“Right,” said Beca. “Well, you’re not going to believe who I ran into.”

“Jesse?”

“What? No.”

“Who else would do that to your neck within the twenty minutes you were away.”

“Literally any person that is attracted to women.”

“Full of yourself are you?”

“Shut up.”

“Then who? Because I don’t know anyone that’d be in Philly right now that you know that would also maul you.”

“Chloe.”

“Who the fuck is Chloe?”

“That woman from the street.”

“You’re right, I don’t believe you.”

Just then her phone buzzed in her pocket. She pulled it out to find 2 texts and a call from Stacie, but above all a text from an unknown number. Opening her text messages, she showed it to Stacie.

Unknown: Hey, it’s Chloe

“That proves nothing,” said Stacie. “Only that you have more moves than I thought.”

“I’m telling you Stace it was the same woman.”

“Okay, okay. Why aren’t you off getting laid then?”

“She has a boyfriend.”

“You have a hickey.”


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Beca woke up to a pounding head and blurry memory. Her lips tugged upward at the edges as she remembered getting to meet the woman from the street again, Chloe. But, after that her memory was a little fuzzy. There had been more tequila, and more dancing. The logistics of which were nothing but flashes.

“Morning, Lady killer,” said Stacie.

“Ugh.”

“So that was fun last night.”

Beca blinked until her eyes could focus in the morning light. Narrowing her eyes, she took in where she was, curled up in Stacie’s bed. That wasn’t the issue, they had been sharing Stacie’s bed since Beca arrived because the couch was uncomfortable to sleep on. What was disconcerting was that she didn’t have a shirt on. Or, bra now that she thought about it.

“What the fuck,” said Beca as she grabbed the blanket to make sure she was fully covered.

“Gotta say Becs, didn’t know you had those moves in you. It was hot.”

“Omg. Did we… what happened?”

“You don’t remember?”

“No. I. What?”

Stacie burst out laughing, clutching her sides as she huffed out, “your face.”

Beca could only gape at her best friend, waiting for Stacie to calm down.

“To answer your question,” Stacie said. “We did not. Regrettable really.”

“Oh thank god.”

“Words hurt, Becs.”

“Why am I naked?”

“Not naked, you have shorts on, unfortunately.”

Beca smacked Stacie’s shoulder with her left hand while still clutching the blanket to her chest with her right. 

“Stop trying to get in my pants, Conrad.”

“Technically trying to get you out of your pants.”

Beca lifted her hand to smack Stacie once more but she raised her hands in surrender.

“Alright, alright. I don’t know why you don’t have a shirt on. I went to grab us water and brush my teeth, and when I got back you were asleep as you are now.”

A muffled vibration sounded from somewhere on the floor. Beca immediately got up to search for her phone, finding it in the clutch she’d brought out the previous night.

“Your girl?” Stacie said while inspecting her nails.

“Wasn’t my phone,” Beca said when she realized she’d never charged her phone. She walked over to where she had her charging cable plugged in to the wall and waited for her phone to turn back on.

“I’m liking the view,” said Stacie, roaming her eyes over Beca.

Realizing she still didn’t have a shirt on, Beca grabbed one from her bag and slipped it on.

Stacie got up then and rustled around the floor for her phone. A small smirk played on Stacie’s lips when she unlocked her screen.

“Ooooo. Who’s that?” Beca said.

“That tall, dark, and handsome guy we danced with early on.”

“When did you manage to get his number?”

“I may have slipped his phone out of his pocket while we danced and typed my number in. His name is Ty apparently.”

“What happened to that other one? Anthony?”

“Andrew?”

“Whatever.”

“Oh, I gave him my number too.”

“You player, you.”

Beca’s phone finally turned back on. She was disappointed to find no texts from Chloe, only a video from Fat Amy. Walking over to Stacie, Beca clicked on the video. On her screen appeared to be Amy in a giant black wig singing Back to Black. 

“She finally did it,” said Beca.

“Fat Amy Winehouse, I love it,” Stacie said.

The crowd was cheering around Amy in the video, she seemed to be in a dive bar but completely in her element. Beca made sure to forward the video to the group chat with all of their friends.

“So, food?” Said Beca.

_

“What am I supposed to do tonight?” Said Beca after putting her chopsticks down. 

They’d spent the day walking around the Waterfront, before picking up Thai food on the way back to Stacie’s place. Halfway through their dinner Stacie had gotten a text from Ty asking her to go for drinks later, leaving Beca without plans for the night.

“Why don’t you text Chloe?”

“Because…”

“She has a boyfriend. You’ve said. But, she also made out with you and got your number, she wants you to text her.”

“I’m only here for a few more days!”

“So, get her out of your system.”

“I think you mean into my system.”

“Yes. Now, please text her.”

“No, what I meant is that you only get to hang out with me for a few more days, why would you go on a date now?”

“He’s hot and you’re going to text Chloe.”

Beca stuck her tongue out at Stacie who said what sounded like “child” under her breath. 

“Are you finished?” Beca said, pointing at the to-go box Stacie had been eating from.

“Yeah.”

Beca took the container and her own, and headed for the kitchen trash, setting both their forks in the dishwasher on the way. Since it was fully loaded, she decided to turn it on and then grabbed a beer from the fridge. Having popped the bottle cap off, Beca turned around to find a smirking Stacie holding Beca’s phone.

“What did you do?” Beca said, running over and grabbing it from her hands. “How’d you know my password?”

“Magician never tells her secrets, Becs.”

But, Beca didn’t hear her. She was too busy staring at the text conversation on her phone.

Beca: Hey, Chloe, are you free tonight?

Chloe: I should be!

Beca: Wanna grab a drink?

Chloe: Sure, there’s a bar I’ve been meaning to go to if that’s okay?  
Unless you had somewhere else in mind?

Beca: Shoot me the address. How’s 8?

Chloe: Perf

“You can’t be serious right now,” said Beca, downing half her beer.

“Get your cute butt into the bathroom and get ready.”

“I hate you.”

“No you don’t.”

_

The bar ended up being in Manayunk, not too far from Stacie’s apartment. It took a 15 minute Uber ride to get there, but she was there, nervously standing outside while waiting for Chloe to appear. She pulled her phone from the pocket of her leather jacket, planning to scroll through Instagram while she waited. But a voice she recognized rang out as she typed in her passcode.

“Hey, Beca.”

“Chloe, hi.”

“Should we head in?”

Chloe smiled and led the way into a dark-lit room. They found seats at the opposite end of the bar, waiting to talk to one another until after the bartender took their orders a few minutes later.

“I was surprised you texted me,” said Chloe. “Don’t get me wrong I’m glad you did. I just didn’t think you would.”

“Can I be honest?”

“You should be.”

“I didn’t text you.”

“Oh..?”

“I wanted to, but I didn’t and then Stacie took my phone and decided for me.”

“Stacie, the one that’s not your girlfriend?”

“Yes,” Beca said with a soft chuckle. However, that soon turned into a frown at the reminder of their previous conversation. “How’s Chicago, the one that is your boyfriend?”

“He’s good.”

“Listen. I really want to get to know you, you’re all I can think about,” Beca blushed but continued on. “I mean I can’t stop.. We can’t.. friends?”

“Sure, Becs, whatever you want. And, I feel the same way. Whatever that was on the street and then in the club, that wasn’t nothing. I feel like you’re supposed to be in my life.”

Just then the bartender walked over with their drinks, a whiskey ginger for Beca, and a vodka cranberry for Chloe.

“You don’t have to feel guilty, you know,” said Chloe.

Beca was in the middle of lifting her glass to her mouth but set it back down instead, raising a single eyebrow to get Chloe to go on.

“I didn’t cheat on Chicago when we kissed,” Chloe said, a pink hue covered her neck and cheeks for a moment before she covered it with a sip of her drink.

“But, he’s your boyfriend?”

“Yes. We’re in an open relationship. He knows I’m out with you now. And, I get it if you think that’s totally weird…”

“No, it’s okay,” Beca interrupted. “I meant what I said earlier about wanting to get to know you.”

“As friends?”

“Yes.”

“Could’ve fooled me,” Chloe said, indignant, with a glance down. Beca followed her gaze to find her hand resting on Chloe’s leg.

“So, how does it work?” Beca said, moving her hand away to grab her drink instead.

“Being friends? Well, I guess you just hang out a bunch.”

“Shut up. You know what I meant.”

“Do you want food?” Chloe said, looking at the menu in front of them. “I’m not avoiding the question, I really want some fries though.”

“I can get behind fries.”

“Good.”

Chloe ordered after getting the bartender’s attention. Despite Chloe saying she wasn’t avoiding answering, Beca had already decided to move on to another topic, but Chloe spoke before she got the chance.

“Chicago is in the military. I think for him it’s just about sex, but for me it’s about being able to explore anything that comes into my life. It’s supposed to be only when he’s on active duty.”

“But, he’s home now?”

“Yes. And, like I said, he knows and is okay with it.”

“Don’t you guys get jealous?”

“No, I’m never jealous when it comes to Chicago.”

Beca finished off her first drink just as the bartender came over to ask if they wanted another round, adding on that their food would be out in a moment.

“So, what do you do?” Chloe said.

“Junior music producer.”

“Really? Are you the one doing all the beats, or is it all mixing, like how does that work?”

Beca jumped into an explanation of her work just as the bartender slipped a small basket of fries on the bar top for them as well as their drinks. 

Twenty minutes later and Beca was still discussing her work, spurred on by Chloe’s questions. She couldn’t help but smile, one that Chloe returned with ease. Most people asked who she’d worked with or if they knew any of her songs. Instead, Chloe was asking her about the process, what parts she liked most.

“Another round, ladies?” the bartender said.

Chloe raised an eyebrow at Beca who nodded in response.

“Sure,” Chloe said, turning to the bartender.

“Same drinks, cranberry vodka and whiskey ginger?”

“Works for me, Becs?”

“Yes, please,” Beca waited a moment before speaking again. “So, I’m sure you’ve heard enough about me, what about you, what do you do?”

“I quite like hearing about your work,” Chloe said, their gazes locked, with such sincerity that Beca felt heat creeping up her neck for what felt like the hundredth time that night. “But, I’m actually going to vet school right now at Cornell.”

“Woah, Cornell? Wow, that’s impressive. Guess I shouldn’t be surprised.”

“No? Why’s that?”

“Because of course you’re also super smart.”

“Not just a pretty face?”

“I didn’t mean it, well I didn’t mean it like that.”

“How’d you mean it?”

“Obviously I don’t know you that well, but to me you could do anything you set your mind to. So, no Cornell doesn’t surprise me. And, yes you’ve got a pretty face as you put it, but that’s not the only reason I paused on the street that day. It’s also not the reason I’m here now, and those animals you’re going to save down the road, well they’re going to be in great hands. So, please stop me from rambling before I say anything more embarrassing.”

“Personally, I think you should keep rambling, it’s quite entertaining.”

“Oh, thank god,” said Beca as the bartender slipped their drinks before them. She took a long sip, then eyed Chloe who’d started laughing. 

“So,” said Chloe, her features switching from amused to coy. “What I’ve gathered is that you think I’m pretty.”

“That’s seriously, wow, that’s really all you got from my word vomit?”

The magnets were back, but Beca gripped her drink closer to stop her hand from resting on Chloe’s leg once more. She had no control over her eyes though as they slid down to Chloe’s lips just once before snapping back up.

“Wait,” said Beca. “Isn’t Cornell up in New York?”

“So, there’s brains behind that pretty face as well.”

“Shut up.”

“But, yes it’s in Ithaca.”

“Then why are you in Philly?”

“Same reason as you, to visit someone.”

“Chicago.”

“Yeah. His brother lives here so he took his leave here and I came down to visit.”

“Why wouldn’t he stay with you?”

Chloe shrugged as she took a sip of her drink, “it worked out, I’m on holiday break between semesters.”

“Makes sense. That’s why I’m down here.”

“But, you’re not in school?”

“Stacie is. She’s going to be a neurosurgeon one day.”

“Like McDreamy?”

“I don’t know what that means.”

“Grey’s Anatomy.”

“Still a no from me.”

“It’s a tv show. How do you not know that?”

“I don’t really watch tv.”

“No Netflix and chill for you?”

“No Netflix but plenty of chill,” Beca said, then thought over her words. “oh, god. No, that’s not what I meant. Can you pretend I didn’t just say that.”

“I’d much rather remember.”

“Ugh. Okay, so you live in New York?”

“Yeah, just outside the city.”

“Which is where I live.”

“Are you asking me out, Becs?”

“Yes. Wait, I just mean we can keep hanging out then.”

“How about we keep hanging out now and worry about the future later?”

“Deal.”

“Speaking of the present, I’m going to go to the restroom, I’ll be right back.”

Beca pulled out her phone while she waited for Chloe to come back. She had several texts from Fat Amy and one from Stacie. She opened Amy’s first to find a picture of a large looking guinea pig. Under the picture were two texts:

Fat Amy: Isn’t he cute?  
Are wombat’s allowed as pets in the apartment?

Beca’s eyes grew wide as she immediately realized Amy could be serious, and she shot a quick text in response.

Beca: NO WOMBATS IN THE APARTMENT!

She then opened her convo with Stacie.

Stacie: My date’s going well ;) Going back to his place so the apartment is all yours and Chloe’s ;)

“Don’t you know it’s rude to text on a date?”

Beca snapped her eyes up to find Chloe sitting back down.

“Right, yes,” Beca said, hitting the lock button so Chloe wouldn’t see the screen.

“Everything alright there, Becs? You’re a little red.”

“Oh, me, I’m fine,” Beca thought quick, trying to come up with a reason for her reaction. “My roommate just texted me asking if we could have a pet wombat.”

“Ooo, those are so cute.”

“No, not cute! Not cute in my apartment that is.”

“I’m sure they don’t mean it?”

“Oh Fat Amy 100 percent means it.”

“You call your roommate ‘Fat Amy’?”

“She calls herself that, wait let me show you,” Beca said, pulling her phone out again and opening YouTube to where Amy had uploaded her video of Back to Black under the name “Fat Amy Whinehouse.”

“Oh my gosh, I have to see this.”

Beca didn’t even mind that Chloe took her phone to watch the video. They spent the rest of their second drink trading crazy roommate stories, Chloe having a few herself.

“Okay, I cannot top Amy stories, they are absolutely insane,” Chloe said, giving in.

“I mean Aubrey sounds pretty crazy too, but Amy is out of this world.”

“Wouldn’t trade Aubrey for the world though.”

“Same here, Amy is the best. I only miss having Stacie around to mediate.”

“What’re you thinking ladies?” said the bartender as she took their empty glasses from the bar top.

“We’ll close out,” said Chloe.

“We will?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh.”

They paid for their respective drinks then headed to the door.

“So, I don’t want this night to end just yet,” said Chloe.

“Then why did we leave? Did you want to go somewhere else?”

“Yes.”

“Another bar? Or, we could go to that one club again? I don’t really know anything around here.”

“I was thinking we could take up Stacie’s offer.”

“What offer?” 

Beca felt her cheeks redden again as she realized what Chloe must’ve meant.

“I couldn’t help but see the text she sent.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are safe and healthy out there!
> 
> Let me know what you think :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where smut happens.

“I am going to kill her,” said Beca.

“How are we supposed to hang out if you’re in prison, Becs?” said Chloe as she got out her phone.

“Worth it.”

“Meanie.”

“Ugh, fine. I won’t kill her, but you owe me.”

“I owe you nothing, you get a lifetime of freedom because I stopped you from killing Stacie.”

“You could also help me hide the body.”

“And risk going to prison myself? Hard pass. What’s her address?”

“What, why?”

“So, I can get an uber to pick us up.”

Beca gave the address, then realized Chloe had said “us.”

“Wait,” Beca said. “I never agreed we take her up on it.”

“Do you want the night to end?”

“Well, no.”

“Then it’s settled.” 

Chloe slipped her phone into her back pocket, then spoke again as though sensing that Beca was about to protest again.

“We can watch tv and hang out, Beca. I’d just like to do it where there isn’t loud music or guys hitting on us.”

“What about Chicago?”

“I told you he’s cool with it.”

“No, I mean I was upset at Stacie earlier for going on a date when we only have so many days before I have to go back to New York.”

“Beca.. do you not.. Should I just leave?”

“I swear everything I say tonight comes out wrong. Of course I want you to come back to the apartment with me. I just want to make sure it’s what you want.”

Their uber pulled up, a red Honda Civic, and they both slipped into the backseat. This time Beca gave in to the magnetism and grabbed Chloe’s hand, giving it a small squeeze, hoping Chloe realized she’d meant it when she said she wanted to keep hanging out.

Less than ten minutes later, they arrived in front of Stacie’s apartment building. Both had to restrain themselves from kissing the ground as they got out of the car. Their driver had swerved around the highway and sped through yellow lights that turned red before they finished crossing the intersections.

“You better give him zero stars, Chlo,” Beca said.

“I can’t believe he hasn’t been banned from driving yet.”

“Come on, I need another drink after that.”

Beca grabbed Chloe’s hand again and led the way to Stacie’s apartment. The elevator ride up to the fourth floor was static filled, and Beca was starting to think this was a bad idea. But, when the doors slid open, they giggled their way over to Stacie’s door. Beca fumbled with the keys as Chloe waited with her back against the wall.

“Little nervous there?” Chloe said.

“Shut up.”

“Make me?”

“Jesus,” Beca said, finally getting the door open. “You are incorrigible.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

Chloe slipped into the apartment as Beca locked the door behind them and turned the lights on. She watched Chloe walk around, then sit on the couch. Instead of joining, she walked to the kitchen and grabbed two beers.

“Beer okay?”

“Perfect. Unless it’s an IPA.”

“Ew, definitely no. I think Stacie likes those, but she stocked up on Hoegaarden for me.”

“Never heard of it.”

“It’s one of my favorites.”

Beca popped the lids off with the wall-bottle opener in the kitchen, grabbed two water bottles, and then slid into the seat next to Chloe and handed her one of each of the bottles. She took a sip of beer before leaning over and grabbing the TV remote to hand to Chloe.

“Here, you can pick something to watch.”

“No thanks.”

“What do you mean no thanks?”

“Well, you don’t like watching anything, and I don't want to watch anything if you don’t like it.”

“What do you want to do then?”

Chloe let her eyes drift down Beca’s body, causing her to gulp and grab her beer again, taking a longer sip this time. Then another sip to cool down.

“Relax,” Chloe said, cracking up. “I’m just messing with you. Why don’t you put on some music, I’m curious what you listen to.”

“I can do that,” said Beca, her eyes lighting up. She walked over to Stacie’s bluetooth speaker and turned it on before connecting her phone to it and sitting back down on the couch. Scrolling through her music library, Beca had to tilt her phone away from Chloe.

“No peeking,” Beca said, glancing up. “And, no pouting either. You’ll get to hear it soon enough.”

Just then, the opening lines of Flashlight started to play through the speaker. Chloe listened hard as Beca watched her, trying to decipher what she was thinking. Neither spoke until the song ended.

“Who sings that?”

“Emily Junk.”

“I really like it. How have I never heard it on the radio before, I feel like it’d be playing everywhere.”

“Well,” Beca said in a whisper. “It’s uh, not actually released yet.”

“Oh my god, did you produce that?”

“Yeah, it’s how I got my job actually. My friend from college wrote it and I played it for my boss at an internship I had back then. We’ve been waiting to release it.”

“Why?”

“Well, Emily wants to sell it to another artist, but I want her to release it as a single and then sign on at the studio for a full album.”

“I agree with you.”

“She sounds great, right?”

“She does, I think you really captured her sound.”

“I.. well.. thank you.”

“You are amazing, Beca.”

Beca looked at Chloe, her eyes growing wide as she saw the intensity of Chloe’s gaze. The magnetism was back, and pulling harder than ever. It was like every nerve in her body was acutely aware of how close Chloe was. Their thighs were not even half an inch apart, their faces now turned to each other no more than a foot apart. She couldn’t help thinking about closing the distance, remembering what it was like kissing Chloe, touching her.

“So are you, Chlo,” Beca said before she let herself go.

The kiss was soft at first, both testing the waters. But, moments later, it grew from soft to passionate until Beca found herself straddling Chloe without any memory of having decided to move there.

It was addictive, like every touch or kiss or bite increased her craving. She pressed herself against Chloe, rocking her hips once then twice as she deepened the kiss. She felt arms slink around her lower back and pull her ever closer. When lips released hers and instead clung to her neck, she took in a breath. Unlike times before with other people she’d kissed, she was simultaneously unable to catch her breath, and breathing in oxygen as though she never had before. As though being here with Chloe gave her lungs a whole new type of oxygen, the kind she’d needed all along.

A moan left her lips when Chloe’s hand drifted from her back and inched its way to her breast. Their lips connected again, Beca immediately sticking her tongue into Chloe’s mouth. She felt her shirt get pulled up her stomach and the impatience in Chloe’s movements when it could go no further because of her arms, but she reached further into the kiss a moment longer before breaking apart to let it slide over her head and onto the floor.

“Fuck,” said Chloe, her eyes trained on the lacy black bra Stacie had insisted Beca wear. “You’re so…”

And, this was the moment. There was no turning back if she said the words her mind had flung to the forefront. She could stop it here, convince Chloe to watch tv or listen to more music. Or, she could release the guilt she felt despite Chloe’s reminders that Chicago didn’t care. 

“Take me to bed.”

“What?” Chloe’s eyes snapped up to hers.

“I want you to take me to bed.”

“Are you…”

“Yes.”

She’d never been more sure of anyone. Before she could stand from the couch, Beca felt Chloe reach her arms around her lower back again. Chloe stood with an ease that impressed Beca, turned her on more than she already was. She wanted to compliment Chloe, but instead their lips were locked again. 

Without having felt them move, Beca found herself being pressed against a wall far from the couch, Chloe’s mouth dropping to her neck again.

The words on the tip of Beca’s tongue were stolen by a moan when Chloe sucked harder, marking her neck. She slid down the wall, finding her footing again.

“Which,” Chloe said as she moved kisses up to under Beca’s ear, “way?”

“Holy shit, uh, down the hall. God you’re so hot.”

They were moving again, kissing only broken by one or the other pulling them further towards the bedroom. Then they were tumbling onto a soft mattress. Beca knew she’d asked Chloe to take control when she asked Chloe to take her to bed. Only, now that they were there, Beca had a different plan. In one motion, she flipped their bodies. Chloe stared up at her, eyes heavily lidded. In slow movements, Beca reached behind her back and unhooked her own bra, letting it slide off.

She watched Chloe’s eyes widen, then flick up to her own. A smirk reached her lips as she watched Chloe turn her attention once again to her breasts.

“You should probably even the playing field now,” said Beca, her hands tugging at the bottom of Chloe’s blouse to tie meaning to her words.

Chloe sat up, bringing their torso’s flush, then slipped her own shirt over her head. Before Beca could take in the maroon bra it was snapped away, leaving Chloe’s chest as bare as her own.

“Wow,” Beca said.

“Come here.”

She complied, taking Chloe’s bottom lip before pressing their bodies together. They fell back onto the mattress, sharing searing kisses. Chloe flipped them over, but Beca began undoing the button and zipper of Chloe’s dark jeans before Chloe could do whatever she’d planned while turning them over.

“Off,” said Beca.

Chloe slipped from the bed and stood, her fingers slipping around the waist of her jeans.

“Wait,” said Beca. “Sorry, that was aggressive.”

“I liked it.”

“Incorrigible.”

“So, what am I waiting for. Are you second guessing.. We can stop.”

“No, no. I wanted to make sure you were okay. With this. With what we’re about to do.”

“Yes, god yes. Are you?”

“Yes.”

“So can I…?”

“Yes.”

There was no sexy way to take off jeans, but Chloe found a loophole and went for speed. She had them off before Beca could blink. Instead of getting back in the bed, Chloe eyed Beca,

“How about you even the playing field?”

Beca, who’d been entranced by Chloe scoffed at her words being used against her, but complied. She shimmied out of her pants and threw them to the side.

“Underwear too,” said Chloe, already beginning to slip hers down her toned legs.

“Holy shit.”

“You’re so hot.”

When Chloe finally got back in bed, Beca ended up on top again. She began to suck on Chloe’s neck, finding a spot that made Chloe’s hips buck up. Careful not to leave any hickeys despite the two Chloe had already given her, she made her way down. She licked around Chloe’s nipple, being gentle for a moment before taking it between her lips. Chloe’s hands slipped into her hair to press Beca further into her. 

After a moment, Beca moved on to the other side to give it the same attention. And, as she did, her right hand moved between their bodies. As her fingers slid to Chloe’s center, she couldn’t stop the moan that escaped her mouth.

“You’re so wet,” she mumbled. 

Instead of letting Chloe respond, she circled Chloe’s clit, but never pressing only teasing. Chloe whimpered and her hips lifted up.

“Oh, fuck, Beca. I need…” Chloe’s words disappeared and her mouth hung open in a silent cry as Beca slipped one finger into her. A moment later she slipped a second in and was happy to see it was the right choice as Chloe’s hip began to grind harder. She kept a steady rhythm, curling her fingers with each stroke, trying to find what Chloe liked. “Yes, oh god. Right there.”

With those words, Beca began moving her fingers faster, using her own body to push. She could sense Chloe getting closer by the erratic way her hips moved, so Beca let her palm press onto Chloe’s clit while keeping the motion of her fingers the same. 

A moment later Chloe was crying out Beca’s name, her body clenching against Beca’s fingers.

Beca waited until Chloe opened her eyes before removing her fingers fully and bringing them to her lips. She sucked one clean, but before she could do the same with the other, Chloe gently gripped her wrist and did it for her.

“Fuck,” said Beca.

“I want to taste you now,” said Chloe after Beca kissed her once more.

Before Beca could say “yes, please,” she was on her back and Chloe was kissing her way down her torso. She was worried Chloe was going to tease, her body wound so tight she was sure one look from Chloe would bring her over. But, Chloe didn’t tease. After one lick across Beca’s folds, she began working on Beca’s clit. One hand wrapped around Beca’s thigh, holding her hips down, the other reached inside Beca with a single finger.

“More,” Beca managed between pants and moans. When a second finger entered her, she almost lost control. Pure ecstacy filled her bloodstream, but she warded off her orgasm for a moment longer, enjoying this. Enjoying Chloe.

That is until she opened her eyes again and saw the image between her legs. 

As though sensing being watched, Chloe looked up and winked once. And, with that Beca let out a slew of curse words and came undone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never written smut before, so let me know what you think. 
> 
> This fandom as well as writing is bringing me a little peace of mind in all the crazy happening right now. So, I hope you guys are safe, staying inside when you can, and find a small escape in the words I've written (and in all the other talented authors on here).


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while since I uploaded, but I kept writing and rewriting this chapter. These characters didn't want to end this story how I wanted!
> 
> Just know that Bechloe is end game, always. No exceptions.

Morning came too soon. Beca blinked open her eyes, adjusting to the faint morning light that seeped under the dark curtains of Stacie’s room. In her arms was one Chloe Beale. 

Not sure what had gotten over her lately, she pressed a soft kiss into Chloe’s shoulder. Not to wake her, but because she could. Because, this morning felt like the thousandth morning and not the first. Or, maybe the only, but Beca shot that errant thought away. Before her mind went into its usual murky corners, Chloe shifted and broke the silence.

“Good morning.”

Chloe turned to face her, her smile growing in size. 

“Hi,” said Beca, her voice barely a whisper.

“What? Why are you looking at me like that?”

“This is nice.”

Chloe hummed in agreement then kissed Beca. It was just a peck, but the haze of morning contentment shifted to a slow heat as they looked at each other. Only Beca felt the appetite she’d worked up the night before creeping up.

“What do you usually eat for breakfast?” Beca said.

“Hmm, it depends. If I’m rushing off to class then I grab whatever's easiest, whatever fruit is lying around and a granola bar or something.”

“And, if you’re not in a rush and have someone willing to cook?”

“Chocolate chip pancakes.”

Beca chuckled, “let’s see what Stacie has in stock.”

She got out of bed, but turned back to Chloe who was looking at her with a look that sent heat rushing to several places in her body.

“No, come back.”

“But, food?”

“I want something else for breakfast.”

“Incorrigible.”

“So come back?”

“Wanna take a shower?”

Beca chuckled as Chloe darted out of the bed, took her hand and led the way to the bathroom. While the water heated in the shower, they kissed with impatience. Despite already being naked, it felt like there was still a barrier between them. The barrier was nothing more than the minuscule space between them. It disappeared as Chloe pressed her body against Beca, lifting her onto the counter.

Stacie had been wrong, hooking up with Chloe hadn’t gotten the red head out of her system. If anything, it was the exact opposite.

In the back of her mind Beca thought about slowing down, moving them into the shower that must have been heated by now. But, it was as if their touches were more feverish than the night before. Where last night had been about exploration, this morning was about lust. 

Chloe slipped two fingers into her and she had to remove a hand from Chloe’s hair, needing it as a brace behind her so she wouldn’t slip.

“Holy shit,” said Beca.

Each thrust was bringing her closer to the edge, but she was determined to get a little control back, not have this be over too quickly.

“How about that breakfast you wanted?”

“What?” Chloe said, her ministrations faltering for a moment. “Pancakes are the last thing on my mind right now.”

“Thought you wanted something else.”

Chloe’s eyes snapped to hers, dark and hungry. The look alone almost sent Beca over, especially when Chloe continued to watch her while moving down onto her knees.

“Now who’s incorrigible?”

“Still you,” said Beca, not the slightest bit embarrassed by the slight whine in her voice that Chloe was only looking at her.

Chloe gave her a smug look. Much like earlier, Chloe didn’t tease, instead she slipped her tongue right into Beca’s folds. She never broke eye contact though, and that made Beca force her eyes to remain open, watching. 

It took only a few minutes more before Beca was over the edge, finally closing her eyes and letting her head fall back against the mirror that was steamed up from the shower still running. 

When she could move her limbs again, she looked back down but found no Chloe there. For a moment she thought she’d dreamed all of it, but then she looked toward the shower. Chloe was halfway in, her face turned back and looking at Beca full of expectation.

“Your turn,” said Beca, smirk fully in place as she followed Chloe into the stream of hot water.

_

A little while later, Beca and Chloe exited the bathroom together. They changed in Stacie’s room, Beca offering one of her band shirts to Chloe and a pair of yoga pants.

“So pancakes?” said Chloe when they finished.

“Is it cool if I change the sheets first? I don’t want to forget and I’d feel bad if I didn’t.”

“Let me help.”

Beca smiled at the domesticity of it all, happy to have a helping hand to make the job quicker. 

“Now pancakes?” said Chloe.

“Patience is a virtue.”

“After the past 12ish hours would you say I’m virtuous?”

“You’re right, not virtuous at all.”

“Hey!” Choe said, giving Beca a nudge while they made their way down the hall in giggles.

As they entered into the rest of the apartment a new voice entered their bubble of morning bliss.

“Gotta say Becs, didn’t think you were a top but with the way you had your lady friend screaming I stand corrected.”

They whipped their heads to see Stacie sitting on her couch staring at her phone with a smirk.

“Oh, she’s not a top,” said Chloe, the first to snap out of the shock at someone else being there. “Also, the acoustics in the bathroom are great.”

Beca gaped, first at Stacie and then at Chloe. Stacie looked up at them for the first time, her devilish grin turning pleased.

“Hey!” said Beca, mimicking Chloe’s nudge from earlier but her tone was filled with more disbelief.

“She’s a total switch,” said Chloe.

“Ha! Called it,” Stacie said. “You must be Chloe.”

“And you must be Stacie.”

“I like her already, Beca.”

“Ugh,” said Beca. “I’m going to make pancakes.”

“Ooo, yes!” said Stacie.

“Finally” Chloe squealed, clapping her hands once while Beca rolled her eyes with an amused grin.

Beca set to work in the kitchen while Chloe leaned against the counter. Every now and then she’d ask Chloe to grab something for her or to stir the batter while she grabbed something else. Soon they had a mountain of pancakes.

“Hey, Stace, food’s ready,” called Beca as she placed the last of the silverware needed on the table.

“Gotta say you guys are disgustingly cute,” said Stacie.

“Shut up and eat,” Beca said unable to stop the grin her traitorous mouth formed.

They all dug in, enjoying the food too much to speak at first.

“How was your night, Stacie?” Beca said when she had her fill. “Didn’t expect you back so soon.”

“I’d say you didn’t,” Stacie said.

Both Chloe and Stacie laughed as Beca’s skin turned a shade of strawberry pink. 

Beca narrowed her eyes then spoke again, “I feel like you guys are going to team up on me.”

“I wouldn’t mind,” said Chloe. “What do you say Stacie?”

“I don’t think she’d survive it.”

“I don’t know, I think she can hold her own.”

“You’re the expert.”

“Oh my god,” Beca said as she sunk her forehead into the palms of both her hands. “Would you just answer my question already.”

Stacie told them about her date, even going into graphic detail about how Ty had satisfied her, much to the disdain of Beca.

“Why did you come back so soon if it was good?” said Chloe when it seemed Stacie had run out of story to tell.

“My friend over here is scared of nothing except commitment,” said Beca.

Stacie scoffed, “I’m not afraid. Find someone worth me keeping around and I’ll commit.”

A faint buzzing was heard from the couch.

“That your’s, Stace?” said Beca.

“Nope,” Stacie said, holding up her phone.

“Not mine either, it’s in the bedroom. Must be yours Chlo.”

Chloe got up and dug around the cushions, the buzzing growing louder as it was released from its cushiony hold.

“I’ve gotta take this, one sec,” Chloe said, lifting her phone to her ear and walking back down the hall. “Hey, babe.”

There was a pause as her voice grew faint, then, “I texted you that I was staying over.”

Then her voice was muffled completely after they heard the click of the bedroom door close.

“How are you?” said Stacie.

“Dandy.”

“C’mon Beca, as cute as your sarcasm is can you give a real answer.”

“I am not cute,” Beca let out an exasperated sigh. “I’m good. It’s weird though, knowing she has a boyfriend that she’s serious about that is also okay with the fact that we just, you know.”

“Fucked each other's brains out?”

“Helpful as always. But, yes. I just really like her.”

“Maybe I shouldn’t have pushed you. I meant for you to get laid, not get emotions.”

“Fuck off. No, I would’ve regretted not reaching out. She’s amazing even if it can only be as friends. I feel like she’d fit right in with you and Amy and everyone.”

“Speaking of Amy. Why did I get a text saying you were being no fun?”

“She wants a pet wombat.”

They discussed wombats a while longer. Stacie placed a bet that Amy would have one in the apartment when Beca got back to New York City. Beca was adamant there wouldn’t be, better not be anyway. They could hear Chloe’s voice, muffled but louder than it had been. Stacie made sure there was no lull in conversation to avoid them overhearing anything. 

Soon Chloe was shuffling back into the room. To Stacie she probably looked just as chipper as she had the whole morning, but Beca noticed her smile was slightly off. 

“Well, I am going to go take a shower,” said Stacie. “I don’t know what you guys’ plans are, but if you’re gone when I get out, it was great meeting you, Chloe.”

“You too, Stacie.”

Beca stood from her spot at the table and walked closer, sensing that Chloe wasn’t going to sit back down.

“So,” Beca hesitated before continuing, “are you okay?”

“Yes, sorry, Chicago just called.”

“You don’t have to tell me.”

“He wasn’t happy I stayed over. We’ll be okay though, we always talk it through.”

“That’s good.”

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah.”

“You’re not like weirded out about this whole thing?”

“I knew what I was getting into. And, I know I said I wanted to only be friends yesterday, but I enjoyed last night and today. I also liked what you said about being able to explore whatever comes into your life. I want to do that with you, whatever that ends up being.”

“Me too," Chloe said glancing at her phone. "Now, can we please go back into our bubble for a little bit?”

“Of course.”

“Kiss me and make it better?”

Beca scoffed at the cheesiness, but complied. She wasn’t sure if it made Chloe feel better, but the moment their lips met she felt like she was back in bed, waking up with Chloe.

“So I’ve actually got a bit of time before I have to leave if you’re cool with me hanging out a little longer?”

“Sure, what’d you have in mind?”

Chloe eyed her, one eyebrow slowly rising.

“Keep in mind my best friend is here now,” said Beca.

“She was here earlier.”

“I didn’t know that!”

“How about we listen to some more music? Have any other unreleased songs you wanna share?”

They made their way to the couch and Beca queued up some music. The banter they’d found together at the bar and earlier that morning returned. It was easy, being there with Chloe. They heard Stacie leaving the bathroom, but she never appeared back in the living room. Beca figured she was giving them space. She made a mental note to buy Stacie takeout from her favorite place for dinner as a thank you.

A little while later Chloe looked at her phone with a frown.

“So,” said Beca.

“So,” Chloe returned.

“You’re going to leave now aren’t you?”

Beca waited gnawing on her bottom lip as Chloe considered her words.

“Yes.”

“Right. Well, let me call you an Uber?”

“That’s okay, I’ve got it.”

They stood and walked over to the door. Chloe called for an Uber, slipped her phone back in her pocket, then opened her arms. Beca sunk into the warmth. 

They didn’t let go for a while, first only holding each other. Soon Beca was kissing Chloe’s shoulder and then they were kissing each other. It was chaste but desperate, knowing Chloe had to go.

“You’ll text me when you’re back at school?” Beca said.

“I’ll text you before then, silly.”

Beca smiled and let her arms slip from around Chloe.

“We’re not going to say ‘goodbye’,” said Chloe.

“So what’re we saying?”

“Until Next time.”

“I like that.”

“I like you.”

Beca’s mouth opened but the words she’d intended to say fell back into her mind. She looked into Chloe’s eyes, that intensity that seemed to pull her in coming back.

“I like you too.”

“So, until next time.”

“Until next time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :) I wouldn't have continued writing without your kind words, so thank you for the comments too.
> 
> With how this ended I've been toying with the idea of coming back to this universe in the future. Kind of like snippets of each time they end up meeting (going off the whole 'until next time' idea). Let me know if that's something you would be into, and if there's anything you'd want to see happen.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fan fic so let me know what you think. I have a plan for two or three more chapters, so if you like it let me know and I'll write on.
> 
> The first scene actually happened to me like 2 years ago, but unlike Beca I never ran into my mystery person again. So, if you're a cute brunette and this sounds like it happened to you...


End file.
